


Through the Curtains

by fiendishkitty



Series: Next Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Showing Off, Slight Voyeurism, Teasing, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendishkitty/pseuds/fiendishkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam watches and wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Curtains

My thoughts are kinda jumbled as I round the corner of the block. I’m thinking about school and the homework I have. I’m not paying attention or else the sight that greets me in front of our current rental wouldn’t hit me so hard.

Dean. Dean in a grease stained white t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Dean in low slung jeans. Dean covered in a sheen of sweat. Dean taking a drink from a cold bottle of beer, licking missed drops from the rim then pressing it to his forehead. Dean leaning so far over into the front of the Impala as he tinkers with it that his shirt rides up in the back, baring the waistband of his dark green boxers.

I shift my bag to cover the erection I now have. The erection that seems to occur every time I get confronted with Dean doing something my hormones consider sexy. Like, cleaning the guns. Or fixing the car. Or breathing. Or smiling at me. Like he’s doing now as he looks up and sees me coming up the driveway.

“Sammy! How was school, baby boy?” His shirt hitches up in the front as he props his forearms on the open hood, exposing his tan stomach and I start running calculus in my head in an effort to keep from coming on the spot.

“I’m seventeen, Dean. You can stop calling me baby boy any time now.” I know I sound petulant and whiny, but it’s apparently my little brother default mode.

Dean stands up, hip cocked to lean on the fender. “No can do. You’ll always be my baby boy.” He cards a hand through his hair, runs his tongue over his bottom lip and smiles at me again.

“Whatever.” I readjust my bag and shove my hands in my pockets. “I got homework.” I turn and shuffle up the walk to the front door. I’m pretty sure it’s a miracle that I manage to keep myself in check long enough to get inside.

My pants are open, hand wrapping around my dick, moan escaping my mouth before my bag even hits the ground. Propped against the arm of the couch, I watch Dean through the sheer curtains covering the window. He’s still leaning against the car and, as I watch, he stretches his arms over his head causing more of his stomach to be exposed and my hand to speed up on my cock. I swipe my thumb over the head and smooth the pre-come I collect around and down to help slick the way. 

A breeze blows through causing the curtains to flutter. Dean takes off his shirt and stretches again, his tanned skin pulling taut over muscles honed from years of hunting and I can’t help but moan as I think about tracing the lines of those muscles with my tongue. I’m desperate to come, whimpering “please please please” between moans. Rolling my balls in the hand that isn’t tugging my cock. Staring at Dean so hard that I’m surprised he doesn’t collapse from the weight of my gaze.

I reach the peak of my climb to orgasm when I see Dean suck his thumb (fucking _suck_ his _thumb_ ) for a second and swipe that thumb over his nipple then pinch it. What. The. Fuck. I’m coming. Hot, wet and everywhere. I try to catch it with my hand, but it’s just too much and my hands are shaking, my body is shaking, my vision is whiting out. I’m left shuddering against the arm of the couch, panting like I ran a marathon and thoroughly fucked out.

About thirty seconds after I start to come down from my high, my phone chirps out that I have a text message. I pull it out of my pocket with the hand not covered in jizz and flip it open. The message is only one sentence.

_*Next time, baby boy, I wanna watch.*_


End file.
